


Short Character Description

by AlianSlithica (orphan_account)



Series: My Ocs' Legacy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Just To Understand Better, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlianSlithica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to learn more about a character then this would help. I think that its not required to read it but it may be helpful in the future. Plus I'll only put the OCs that I think need to be explained. Tell me if I need to add an OC but, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xenon Ammon

Well, the first one is him. I hope you like it.

Age: 14 through 23

Sexuality: 'Whomever is competent enough.' He likes to say XD 

Personality: You could say a Cheshire Cat personality. Rather odd in speaking and like to speak in questions and sometimes doesn't even want an answer. He is rather friendly and inviting. He is also a sort of judge in your terms. It's a matter of how you hold yourself and if he's in a good mood. He may or may not be bipolar.[Its a matter of chance honestly.] If you are not competent enough he will attack you but not necessarily kill you. Ps. It's hard to get him to trust you!

Physical appearance: A loose fitting suit with a loose burgundy tie and a mask that covers his lower face [Chin to nose. Cheek to cheek] [Ps. He never takes off his mask unless it's his grey/purple hair/eye colour.] It varies from   
•Teal hair and pink eyes [If he is content and/or you seem competent]  
• Black hair and Maude eyes [If he is in a more of a depressed mood. In this mood he doesn't bother to see if your competent. He still puts on a mask of his personality though.]   
• White hair and grey eyes [ This is when he wants a challenge. He is more serious and is also what he turns to when he knows you aren't competent. This is also a slight curiosity mode. Could mean he is angry.]   
• Grey-blue hair and soft purple/lavender eyes [This is if he trusts you. It is his natural form and must be really close in order to even catch a glimpse.]

Background: Mother died in a hostage situation. [More explanation if he trusts you.] Ever since then he roomed around and fades in and out of places. So he travels around aimlessly and adapted a sort of judge like life due to the hostage situation. Nothing too exciting released into the public to know unless he trusts you.

[Fun fact his name means Stranger Hidden


	2. Sirius Falicy

Age:19 to 24

Looks: A brown haired and pale-green eyed shadow elemental. He has a scar running down his eye due to a battle. [around 22 ish] Wears a black cloak that seems to have been stitched up and pieces have been added on over time to make the cloak longer.

Personality: He is cold and almost harsh in the beginning. After he gets to know you he will act a little nicer. It also depends on weather he feels that he'll get along with you or the circumstances. It's really difficult to get to him. He is too focused on other things like defeating the traditions and people of a rival land. He went off on his own without his team because they were all too weak to him. Sometimes, if you catch him at a good time he will keep his demeanor but will be a little easier to crack.

Sexuality: too focused on other things.

Family/Friends that may become OCs  
•Creston [Brother]  
•Vil [Vilian] [ Best Friend]   
•Zin [Zinny] [Cousin]


	3. Malsefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress.

He is a adopted half-royal. In the same world as Zeil and Alian he was appointed the queen's apprentice. He was taught the magic that is easily learned if you know how to play instruments. It was Music Magic. Soon after the queen left the palace she would come to teach him in secret. Then since the queen dies Alian gives him the lessons. 

Age: 5 to 25 

 

Looks: Wears Jeans with a Formal Shirt and cardigan. His hair is kinda short and choppy and a fire red type hair. His eyes are a seafoam type color. 

 

Personality : When it comes to people he cares about most of the time he is serious. He can be laid back and fun. Rarely would he slack off. He is one of those hard working people. When it comes to people he loves he is as flustered as they come. He is more breakable per say. He mostly is serious due to the current state of the Realm. So, it is believed if the Realm wasn't in such bad shape...he'd be a lot more like his true self.


End file.
